Til Death Do Us Part
by Stubby Babushka Luver
Summary: Seventh Year Graduation. Lily longs for James to ask her the biq question, or else it's away to Africa, following her father's job. Will Lily get her 'always and forever'


**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Warning: No warnings.**

Lily stuck bobby pins and bows everywhere in her hair until she looked like a Christmas tree with no lights. 'This is it, Lily,' she told herself. 'If he doesn't ask you tonight, you're off to Africa…'

Lily Evans had been madly in love with James Potter since her third year. As well as he had her. Through the good times and the bad, she had promised never to let him go. But now that it came to their last day at Hogwarts, she could only hope they would be together forever. Her mother had told her the previous night that if James didn't ask for her hand in marriage, she would have to go with her parents to live in Africa, following her father's job. She could then carry on her life there, without James.

There was a loud knock on the door as she stuck the last bobby pin in her hair, holding back a luscious lock of her auburn hair. She walked over to the door and cracked it open.

"Oh…hello, Remus." She whispered to him monotonously. A lump had formed in her throat hours ago…Allowing only one emotion…fear. She invited Remus in.

He walked in the girls' dorm, staring at the beauty of it. The boys' dorm was a boring, solid room. However the girls' dorm was decorated with pink and purple flowers of all different sizes and shapes. Between every bed there was a small dresser with a mirror that played host to cosmetics and hair products of every kind.

"So how are you?" he asked, seeing her worried expression. "Nervous?"

She nodded and hugged her dear friend. "I'll miss you guys so much!" Tears ran down her face as Remus held her.

"Now now, Lily. Stop crying or your mascaray will come off." He said rather seriously.

"She giggled at his clueless face. "Mas-car-a." she said slowly for him…and laughed softly when he started talking about the 'Christmas tree' on top of her head.

"So?" she asked him hopefully. "What did he say?" She had sent Remus to Sirius who was sent to James to ask him about her.

He gave her a look of no emotion and shook his head. "I'd rather you find out from James."

"Is it bad?" she asked him. But all she got in reply was shrug.

"I'll be going now." He whispered to her. "See you in a bit." He finished, and then left Lily alone in her dormitory.

An hour later, Lily headed down the steps to the Common Room. She sighed…he wasn't there yet.

'Maybe he's not going come…maybe he'll back out and stay locked up in his dormitory….What if….'

At this moment, James walked boldly down the left stairway and spotted Lily. His jaws nearly dropped. She was so stunning. Her wavy, auburn hair was piled elegantly on the top of her head. At least 4 small bows hid the 50 bobby pins and she smelled strongly of hairspray. She beamed at him and his knees went weak. That smile…"

"Shall we?" he asked chivalrously and offered his arm. She slid her arm smoothly into his.

"Yes…"

"Might I add you look breath-taking tonight, Lils?"

"You certainly may…" she grinned anxiously. James led her out of the common room and down to the Great Hall for their last feast at Hogwarts.

As Lily entered, people turned their heads to stare. Whether it was the absence of 10 books or the soft green, off shouldered dress that swept elegantly to the ground and sparkled under the stars of the night sky, people were startled by her brilliance.

"James…what are they all looking at?" she asked him cluelessly as several envious girls turned their heads and scoffed. She glanced behind her.

"You…Lils…" he whispered to her as Professor Dippet stepped up and told them to take their seats. Lily and James met up with Sirius, Remus, and their dates. Sirius was with a lovely girl in her seventh year that had had her eye on Sirius since their second year, and Remus was with a sixth year that had pretty blue eyes and a slender face.

Lily took James's hand and was lead to the nearest table.

"As you know…I am leaving the school this year and turning it over to Professor Albus Dumbledore." This was followed by a series of 'awwws' whilst people gazed forlornly at Dippet, thinking it would change his mind. "I'm certain you will all present him a warm welcome and accept him as I was accepted. Now let us eat!" he bawled as food appeared on the tableware.

"Finally!" Sirius yelled out, cramming chicken and potatoes in his mouth at the same time.

"Don't be a hog, Padfoot." James told him, smiling when Sirius lifted his head.

"Sirius…you look like a chipmunk!" Lily cried out.

"Ooooo gi eely?" he asked, swallowed, and then tried again. "Do I really?" he looked around his circle of Friends and several others watching with amusement. "Oh…"

Lily laughed and James grinned at her. "Oh gods, he grinned…" she whispered to Remus.

"So…."

"So…he _grinned_. At least Africa is warm."

"Just because he grinned at you doesn't mean he won't ask you…"

She sighed. "How do you know that? He told you didn't he?"

_Wow, he can keep a secret can't he? _She thought. He had kept a straight face the whole time and merely shrugged.

"Fine." She told him angrily as James wrapped his arm around her affectionately and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"If you all would please direct your attention to Headmaster Dippet…" Dumbledore began. "….he would like to begin the graduation." Dippet stepped up and began to call out names. One after the other came and went, each time he whispered something in the student's ear before they stumbled off the stage and back to their seats. A couple girls even wrapped their arms tightly around his neck and embraced him for a few moments. One Ravenclaw girl fell off the stage wiping the tears from her face. Sirius Black and a few of his fans were called up before Dippet finally called out, "Lily Evans!"

It was strange. She didn't know if he had forgotten, or if she had heard wrong. He'd done the same thing on Sirius's name, as well. He said first name, then last…instead of vice versa. She shrugged it off then smiled at James before walking glumly up the set of steps. Professor Dumbledore assisted her up the stairs and they met eyes for the first time. She had never thought much of Dumbledore, with the exception that she thought him to be a mad genius. She saw the gleam in those bottomless blue eyes and felt secure. She flashed him a smile then came face to face with the first magical person she had ever met. He smiled at her and she saw a tear swell in his eye. She wasn't going to cry. She had told herself this throughout the two hours it had taken her to get ready. She accepted the roll of parchment and wrapped her arms around him. He, of course, did not seem shocked about this, and he immediately gripped her too. He released and kissed her brow as Lily began to sniffle. He knew what was troubling her and said a line of his famous advice before she turned to walk off the stage.

"Remember, Lily…" he began, wrapping his gentle grip on her hand. "…Dreams only come true if you believe they can…" then she nodded and fumbled down the stairs and back to the table.

About 9 names later, including Lupin's, was Peter…then James…

"Hey Dippet…" James said brightly as he trudged up the stairs, shaking Dumbledore's hand on the way. "Going to miss you, old fart…" Dippet smiled.

"These seven years I shared with you have been…a lot of fun." He whispered quietly, before adding in smoothly, "Prongs…"

James smiled then left the stage bowing as a number of girls screamed out. He didn't get quite the reaction Sirius's fan club had given, but he didn't mind. He thought that only Sirius would not be embarrassed by a group of girls screaming out, "We love you, Sirius!" Dippet had even suggested that Sirius took them along.

"In your dreams…" he had told a smiling Dippet.

For nearly 30 minutes the 28 graduates in total danced the night away. Most of the 1-4 years had already gone to bed, but others wanted to relish the very last, sweet night with their friends. What seemed like hours later, they played the last slow song of the night.

_Now or never… _James told himself, walking over to Lily after getting her some punch.

"Would you like to dance Lily?" He asked for at least the hundredth time that night. She smiled weakly as he led her out onto the dance floor and situated his hands on her waistline. She hesitated, and then began to dance, trying to avoid James's eyes. He wasn't going to ask her. She would never see him again. Her fantasies of the two lovers and the baby sitting on a deserted beach somewhere watching the sun go down vanished from her mind.

As 'Valentine' played in the background James kept telling himself one more verse. Before he even realized it, the last chorus was playing. He hesitated slightly before dropping to one knee, in the middle of the dance floor. Before he got down he wasn't very confident she would say ye, but now only time would tell. Everyone's eyes immediately wandered to a dumbstruck Lily.

"Lily Evans…love and enemy since the first time I saw you look at me with those brilliant green eyes…friend despite how many times I turned your hair bogey green…and the one who I want to spend every day with until I die…will you marry me?"

Lily gasped. He asked her…all that doubting and it had been one Martina McBride song away. She gasped one more time for air after she noticed she hadn't been breathing then quickly nodded her head up and down. James's hazel eyes lit up as he slipped a ring he had pulled out of his dress robe pocket onto her left ring finger. He pulled himself to his feet and she leapt into his arms.

"Oh James!" she cried as he kissed her lips passionately. Rather suddenly she screamed out, "I'm going to marry James Potter!"

A banner fluttered down from the ceiling as James twirled her around in his arms and sat her down. They both stared up at "Good luck, Lily and James Potter" but only James noticed a small wink from the former headmaster. James winked back before whispering in her ear, "Lily Potter…nice ring to it, eh?"

She wrapped her arms around him once more as people cheered at James's bravery. "Beautiful ring. Just like the one wrapped around my finger." She kissed him softly.

"Always and forever, you and me, huh?" she muttered to him.

"Till death do we part…?"


End file.
